The LEGO Multiverse Series: A Timeline
The following is a summary of the major events in Timeline: Original and Timeline: Post-Hogwarts. 1969 *A young Oan man named Parallax is saved from a suicide attempt by Koelara. Parallax joins the Guardians of the Universe. Films *LEGO Justice League 5 (Flashbacks) 1972 *Darkseid converts Parallax to his side, and later binds his spirit to concentrated fear. *Koelara dies. *The rebellion against the Guardians begins. *Superman is born, and Krypton is later destroyed. Films *LEGO Justice League 5 (Flashbacks) 1973 *The Battle of Mars takes place, decimating the Martians except for Martian Manhunter. *Parallax, the Demon army, and the Kryptonians are sent to the Phantom zone. *Darkseid, the Book of Eternity, and the Fear Ring land on Earth. Films *LEGO Justice League 5 (Flashbacks) 2006 * Bruce Wayne] dons the mantle of Batman and begins his activity in Gotham City. On one of his first missions, he hunts down his parents' killer, Joe Chill, and accidentally murders him. The blood on his hands haunts Bruce for many years afterwards. Films *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 5: The Last Shot (Flashbacks only) 2008 *Deformed criminal Waylon Jones, later to be known as Killer Croc, murders the parents of Jason Todd, leading him to eventually become the second Robin. Films *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 5: The Last Shot (Flashbacks only) 2011 *An army of evil beings from across the universe are united by an unknown force that prompts them to attack Hogwarts castle. In response, Albus Dumbledore to search the world and beyond to assemble a team of defenders, including Batman, Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker, and many others. Together, they kill Voldemort and his army disperses. *Elsewhere, a mysterious artifact known as the Soul Crystal comes into the hands of the Joker. Batman and Dick Grayson, at that point operating under the title of Robin, fail to recover the Crystal and presume it lost. Films *The Battle for Hogwarts part 1 *Batman short *Batman vs Carl *Battle for Hogwarts part 3: Harry's Destiny *Batman Built Again *Joker's Lair 2012 *The Joker teams up with Gotham's Criminals to use the Soul Crystal to start a Riot, later to be known as the Riot of 2012. With the help of Superman, Batman and Robin put down the riot. Even though an attack by the Joker left Batman on the brink of death, the Soul Crystal was able to rejuvenate him. *A mysterious being was able to create a time paradox, bringing Voldemort's past self into the present and essentially reviving him. Voldemort reassumed command of his army and a war between the Defenders and the Army of Darkness Ensued, culminating with the death of Dumbledore and Anakin joining the evil side. Films *Batman Built Again 2 *Batman Built Again 3 a *Batman Built Again 3 b *JTH studios: 4 movie marathon: Star Wars, Ninjago, BIONICLE, Batman *Battle for LEGO City *LEGO Batman's Easter *LEGO Super Heroes: The Superman Affair *The Ultimate LEGO Race *The Avengers Initiative *LEGO Movie Talent Show Entry (The DVD) *Battle for Hogwarts part 4 *LEGO Batman The Villains *Intergalactic Crisis (first segment only, the rest takes place in an alternate future that will never come to pass thanks to the time paradox) *LEGO Cops *Invasion of the Batcave *Rise Of The Scarecrow *The Battle for Hogwarts part 5 *The Battle for Hogwarts Part 6 2013 *Hogwarts is destroyed and Voldemort assumes command of the universe. Many of the defenders abandon the cause to fight evil individually. A final battle between Harry and Voldemort occurs, and Voldemort is at long last destroyed. The time paradox restored and the universe receives a "soft reboot" with many events and memories changed. The Defenders disperse, vowing to reunite should the force behind Voldemort's army ever resurface. *Not long after the timeline is redefined, The Scarecrow steals the recently discovered Book of Eternity, a mysterious artifact of great power. Superman realizes the danger that the world is in, and he calls together some of the other Defenders, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman. The five confront Scarecrow, but are too late to stop him from releasing a mysterious and extremely powerful entity of fear known as Parallax. Parallax goes on a short-lived rampage which is stopped by the heroes, sending both Parallax and Scarecrow into the Phantom Zone. The heroes suspect that Parallax will return, and together they form the Justice League to stop that from happening. *The opening in the Phantom Zone results in the escape of General Zod and his army of Kryptonians, some of Parallax's many loyal servants. They destroy Metropolis and later attack Gotham. Superman seemingly sacrifices himself to take out Zod and Batman is blamed for the deaths, causing him to go into hiding and for Dick to become a new hero- Nightwing. *Elsewhere, Barry Allen is involved in a lab accident and becomes The Flash. He joins the Justice League, who eventually recruit Jason Todd as a successor to the mantle of Robin. Films *The Ultimate LEGO Race 2 *The Battle for Hogwarts Part 7 *The Battle for Hogwarts Part 8 *The Battle for Hogwarts Part 9 *The Battle for Hogwarts Part 10 *A JTH Studios Lent *LEGO Justice League *LEGO Justice League 2 *LEGO Snowball Fight 2014 *The Joker makes an alliance with Parallax, still trapped in the Phantom Zone. Zod, ended up surviving the events of the previous year, as well the Book of Eternity are freed from STAR LABS in a vicious attack by the Joker. Flash and Nightwing are too late to stop him, and decide that Batman needs to be brought out of retirement to find Superman, who they suspect is still alive. After some convincing and searching, Batman and Superman rejoin the team. However, they are unable to stop Joker and Zod from freeing Parallax and his army of demons onto Gotham. Parallax turns the satellite where the League have taken residence into a bomb to spread his concentrated fear, a plot that is thwarted by Batman who seemingly destroys Parallax. Public perception of the League is restored, and Batman decides to hide the Book of Eternity away and continue to train Jason Todd. Martian Manhunter arrives on Earth and is captured by Dev-Em. Films *LEGO Justice League 3 *The Ultimate LEGO Race 3 *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 1: Pilot 2015 *Bruce and Jason go on many adventures together, and in the process find new recruits for the Justice League. Martian Manhunter is the first of these new members, after helping the dynamic duo fight the Kryptonain scientist Dev-Em, manufacturer of the mysterious drug Titan. The Joker assembles a team of villains, including Killer Croc and Scarecrow, who have returned from their respective exiles. Together, they attempt to destroy Gotham but are stopped by Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and a new member of the team called Cyborg. *The puppetmaster behind the recent extraterrestrial attacks is revealed to be an ancient being of pure evil known as Darkseid, who completes reconstruction of the android Brainiac. Films *LEGO Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf - Extended Version *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 2: Martian Manhunter *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 3: World's Finest *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 4: Aggressive Expansion *LEGO Indiana Jones *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 5: The Last Shot *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 6: Introduce a Little Anarchy *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 7: A Hero Rises 2016 *Brainiac, alongside Parallax's steward Sinestro, launch a complete takeover of Gotham. In the process, Brainiac reveals to the entire world that Batman has been hiding the Book of Eternity despite the wishes of the government. With the help of the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and a criminal-turned-hero called Plastic Man, Brainiac's attempt to shrink Gotham is thwarted. Aquaman sacrifices his life in the process and Brainiac establishes a connection with Cyborg. Batman continues to hide the Book of Eternity and also takes in Sinestro's Fear Ring, which is confirmed to be the last surviving fragment of Parallax. *Dev-Em provides Darkseid with Titan, making him strong once more. *Lex Luthor, whose criminal past was mostly erased by the time paradox a few years prior, is elected president. Films *LEGO Justice League 4 *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 8: The Brave and the Bald 2017 *Joker meets with Dev-Em to purchase some Titan for himself, and Batman and Robin stop the transaction. Dev-Em is sent to Belle Reve prison, where the other Kryptonians as well as Sinestro and Brainiac are being kept. Dev-Em reveals that Darkseid will soon free them, and together they will revive Parallax and take over the universe. Jason is abducted by the Joker. Despite Batman's best efforts to save his adopted son, he prioritizes recovering the Titan and Jason is murdered by the Joker. This leaves Bruce Wayne more hopeless than ever before. Films *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 9: The Fire Rises *LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 10: Why Do We Fall? 2018 *President Luthor issues a decree that Batman surrender his alien artifacts, which he refuses. *The artifacts are stolen by Darkseid. *Alfred Pennyworth dies. *The apocalypse begins. Films *LEGO Justice League 5 (Flashbacks) 2028 *The final battle takes place, resulting in many deaths, most notably Parallax, Darkseid, Joker, and Batman. Films *LEGO Justice League 5